Chica otaku y chico popular es igual a amor!
by animegirl.uchiha
Summary: Tras haber sido rechazado varias veces por la chica mas popular , Sasuke Uchiha planea saber mas sobre las chicas juntándose con la chica otaku de su salon Sakura Haruno , lo que ambos no sabian esque terminarian enamorandose pero como en todas las historias hay obstaculos...¿Que les depara el destino? SasuxSaku!
1. Introduccion

Mi reloj despertador sonó haciendo el clásico ruidito que me volvia loca , pero no podía apagarlo porque tenia tanto sueño y era lógico después de que me quede toda la noche viendo anime , sentía que había valido la pena…

/Flashback/

¡No! ¿Por qué?-gritaba desesperadamente al ver como "L" mi personaje favorito había muerto gracias al idiota del protagonista del anime Death Note

¿Qué paso Sakura_pregunto mi padre quien había entrado corriendo

Oh nada_trate de sonar lo mas normal_Es solo que mataron a "L"

Tu nunca te cansas del anime ¿Verdad?_dijo papa antes de salir a la habitación_Solo no te duermas muy tarde

Claro_dije antes de poner otro DVD de anime para verlo

/Fin de Flashback/

Por decima vez sono mi despertador y como ya me había hartado del desquisiante ruido me levante del mar de cobijas y lo apage , 5:30 am , no es tan mala hora…

Me presento : Soy Sakura Haruno , de estatura normal y cuerpo plano , cabello rosa natural y ojos verde jade , no me considero horrible pero tampoco puedo decir que soy una belleza , asisto a la Preparatoria Benjamin Franklin , hoy empiezo a cursar el 2 año , pero no tengo nervios ni nada , estoy normal , sin saber que traerá el destino para mi este año , después de unas largas vacaciones de verano volveria a ver a mis dos mejores amigas : Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga y a sus novios : Sai y Naruto Uzumaki , al principio , cuando ellas comenzaron sus relaciones todo hiba bien pero después de un rato sentí que era un estorbo para las parejas y me aleje un poco consiguiendo mas amigos , pero después decidi volver con ellas , al entersarse de que me gustaba el anime lo tomaron neutral , solo que Ino agrego que si seguía asi no conseguiría novio pero eso a mi me había dejado de importar porque **nunca **había tenido uno asi que eso me había dejado de importar…

Para ir a la escuela me puse mi uniforme : Una falda tableada de color gris que me llegaba debajo de las rodillas , ya que no soy de esa clase de chicas que les gusta usar bragas en vez de falda , una blusa blanca de botones y para finalizar un saco negro con un moño rojo , como los clásicos uniformes ingleses , ahh se me olvidaba mencionarlo , vivo en Londres , Inglaterra , aunque naci en Japon , papa decidió que aquí tendría mejores oportunidades de empleo y por eso vivimos aquí ; mi cabello siempre era un problema para mi , odiaba el hecho de no ser lacia , era rizada y lo detestaba asi que para ocultar mi cabello alborotado siempre lo tenia amarrado en una coleta de lado y hoy no era la excepción , me puse mis gafas , ya que soy miope , agarre mi mochila y baje saliendo de mi casa sin probar bocado alguno ya que no tenia hambre , como mi papa es investigador casi no lo veo pero ya tengo 16 años y se cuidarme sola…

La escuela no estaba tan lejos de casa , solo abordaba el tren y en 15 minutos ya estaba ahí , al bajar del tren camine por la calle hasta encontrarme con mi enorme escuela y entre tranquilamente , el edificio tiene 5 pisos ya que hay 7 salones de 1° , 7 de 2° y 7 de 3° , eran mucho y muchas escaleras por aquí y por haya pero como yo no era ninguna novata subi al piso 3 donde se encontraba mi salón , el 2° B , entre y me acomode en la silla que quise ya que aun no llegaba nadie , pero estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se alejara de mi por mis gustos , saque mis cuadernos tapizados de anime y espere…Me preguntaba porque nunca había tenido suerte en el amor , pero pfff había tantas causas…Mi enorme frente , mis pechos planos , mi actitud otaku , mis gafas horrendas , pero lo sabia , **JAMAS **tendría novio…

Iuuuk_dijo un tipo al entrar al salón y observar mis cosas de anime

¿Cuál es tu problema?_lo enfrente

¿Todo esto es tuyo?-pregunto el tipo que a decir verdad no estaba feo

Si_respondi , ya sabia su reacción futura

Fenomeno_dijo el antes de irse y tomar asiento lo mas lejano a mi y al observarlo note sus finas facciones pero con aura de patan , sin duda era alguien nuevo

Sakura!-dijo Ino antes de abrazarme , si , esa es Ino Yamanak , mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo , rubia y de ojos azules , novia de Sai , uno de los chicos mas populares y guapos de la escuela_Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo…¿Cómo esta mi frentuda favorita?

¬¬ No tengo mucho que contar_respondi_Mira_señale mis utiles tapizados de anime y mi mochila_Fui a unas cuantas convenciones de anime y ahí lo compre

Sakura…¿Anime de nuevo?_pregunto Ino mientras fulminaba a todos los que me veian feo con la mirada_No te repetiré esto mucho…pero tu sabes que la gente te discrimina por tus gustos y no te pediré que lo dejes , solo que lo apartes un poco de tu vida

¿Para que Ino?_pregunte_¿Para pertenecer al grupo de Sasuke Uchiha o Freya Hirawisaya?

No , eso no tiene nada que ver_dijo Ino pero la interrumpi

Ya se!_exclame_Vamos a la cafetería , tengo algo interesante que contarte

Bien , bien_dijo la chica rubia_Vamos entonces


	2. Sasuke Uchiha y Freya Otonashi

_**Amistad por interés…¡Nuevos sentimientos!**_

_**Capitulo II**_

_**::**_

_**Otro universo:Sasuke Uchiha y Freya Otonashi**_

Era como un sueño , una realidad , la verdad no me esperaba soñar con algo tan lindo como eso , lo observaba y el ami con sus penetrantes ojos color…¿Qué color? , no recuerdo pero Ino…para mi el hecho de soñar que tenia novio que le gustara lo mismo que a mi es algo nuevo_termine de contar

Ummm_murmuro Ino para luego darle un sorbo a su café_Ojos penetrantes ¿Ehh? , habrá que investigar y descubrir quien es el chico de tus sueños Sakura , por ahora no te preocupes por esas cosas , realmente no es nada muy nuevo eso de tener novio , normal de hecho , es una experiencia que…

Vamos solo por hoy! ¿Si?_esa voz sin lugar a dudas era del chico mas lindo y popular de la clase Sasuke Uchiha , no solo era el mas genial practicando todos los deportes que el hombre había creado , también tenia las mejores notas y las chicas de todos los años tras el , y a pesar de que mi breve descripción sobre el gran Sasuke Uchiha fuera tan corta tenia una debilidad , una chica llamada Freya , describir a Freya también es muy fácil , es la chica mas bonita de toda la escuela según los chicos , ya saben rubia de ojos verdes , la gran cosa, no es muy inteligente que digamos en la escuela y realmente no la conozco muy bien ya que pertenece al circulo popular donde inadaptados o sencillos como yo no pertenecemos , dejando de un lado eso , trae loco a Sasuke por ella pero parece que ella solo lo ve como un amigo del circulo popular

No lo creo Sasuke , gracias_dijo Freya para luego ir a sentarse a una mesa donde yacia su mejor amiga Konan

¿Estas segura?_pregunto Sasuke quien la siguió hasta su lugar

Si_dijo ella secamente

¡Pero…

Si Sasuke estoy muy muy segura_dijo ella interrumpiéndolo_¿Nos vemos después vale?

Bien_dijo el Uchiha algo decepcionado para luego caminar de regreso con su bola de amigos_¡Maldita sea!_murmuro por lo bajo

Sakura…¡Sakura!_me grito Ino y volvi a poner los pies en la tierra

¿Si?_pregunte algo desconcertada_¿Que decias Ino?

Que no te preocupes por eso de encontrar a los novios o al amor de tu vida , por ahora vive la vida y al rato algo se te presentara ¿Entendido?_dijo la rubia

Entendido_respondi aunque seguía pensando que esas cosas jamás me pasarían a mi , si me ponía a pensar bien…era la única que aun no tenia al amor de mi vida de los que me rodeaban…ya en la preparatoria…bueno y alguna vez me enamore de varias personas pero no me correspondieron…

_/FlashBack…/_

_Tercero de Secundaria _

No son cosas del otro mundo Sakura , solo dásela y ya!_decia Ino mientras yo sostenía una carta para el chico que me gustaba llamado Deidara

Pero…pero Ino_replicaba con mucho nerviosismo_¿Y…y si me rechaza?

No lo hara , el y tu son muy buenos amigos_dijo Ino

Cierto_acerte_Pero…¿Se la puedes entregar tu entonces?

Seguro amiga_dijo Ino quitándome el sobre de las manos y yendo con Deidara

Ojala que las cosas resulten bien_pense

Son lindas palabras_dijo Deidara después de leer la carta_¿Pero quien la escribió?

Antes de eso me tienes decir que vas a hacer una vez que te diga quien la escribió_dijo Ino

Si la chica me gusta le digo que si , pero si quedamos en plan de amigos_dijo el rubio

Bien…fue…fue Sakura_dijo finalmente Ino

¡No es verdad!_dijo Deidara

¿Qué haras?_pregunto Ino

Yo…_dijo Deidara un poco triste_Dile que…que la quiero muchísimo como amiga pero no como algo mas…Y que no se preocupe seremos amigos siempre ¿Ok?

Se va a poner muy triste , ¿No podrías cambiar de opinión , darle una oportunidad?_pregunto Ino

Entiende Ino , el amor no puede ser forzado , no conmigo_dijo Deidara

Entiendo_dijo Ino

Por la cara que traia Ino asumi que las cosas no habían resultado muy bien , me prepare para lo peor y me arme de valor

¿Cómo me fue Ino?_pregunte con una sonrisa fingida

Emmm ¡Lo siento tanto Saku!_dijo Ino abrazandome y entonces supe la respuesta…**el no me quería como algo mas que amiga…**

_/Fin de FlashBack…/_

¿Cómo te fue?_le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke cuando este llego sentándose en una silla sin decir ninguna palabra_Ohh…

Deberias de volver a intentarlo_dijo Neji_Las chicas como ella son difíciles de conquistar asi que no veo porque te tengas que poner asi

O tal vez deberías de una buena vez dejar de pensar en ella_dijo Gaara_Hay muchas mas chicas por allí y no tan "especiales"

Hey hey con Freya no te metas_dijo Sasuke_Ella es especial para mi , no creo que ninguna se le iguale

Y es una belleza_dijo Neji un poco sonrojado_Aunque yo amo a Tenten

Naturalmente_dijo Naruto_Por eso es tu novia ¿no?

Si , el otro dia…

Chicos…

Hahahaha claro_dijo Naruto esta vez_Pero yo amo mas a Hinata

Claro que no…

Chicos…

¿Por cierto ya oyeron el nuevo éxito de Metallica?_pregunto Gaara

¡Oigan!_dijo Sasuke_Tengo que pensar en algo bueno para llamar su atención

Pero ya intentaste casi de todo teme_dijo Naruto_O quizás deberías intentar comprender mas los sentimientos de las chicas

¿Cómo?_pregunto Sasuke

Pues..

¡Ya se!_dijo Neji_Como dice Naruto , hazte el mejor amigo de una chica , comprende el mundo de las chicas y asi ya tendras las armas para conquistar a Freya

No suena mal_dijo el Uchiha_¿Pero de quien?

A ver…te dare unas opciones y tu eliges_dijo Neji_Mmm ¿Ino?

No , Sai me matara si se entera_dijo el Uchiha

¿Yuuki?

¿Quién es Yuuki?_pregunto Sasuke

¬¬ Olvidalo ¿Temari?_pregunto Neji

No , es muy poco femenina_dijo el Uchiha

¿Sakura?_sugirio Naruto_¿Haruno Sakura?

Guacala! ¿Ella?_pregunto Neji

La chica anime ¿Verdad?_pregunto Sasuke_Tal vez

Amigo! , quieres aprender d no de fenómenos como ella_dijo Neji_Te dara roña o algo mas si te juntas con ella

Hmp…¿entonces a quien mas sugieres?

Regresemos al salón que ya casi es hora de que empieze la clase_dijo Ino y yo la segui hasta que al llegar oímos unos tremendos gritos

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa es Sasuke Uchiha!_decian las chicas mientras veian al recién llegado pasar , excepto Freya quien ya se encontraba en su circulo de chicos que querían con ella y la alababan

Freya…_penso Sasuke al verla y se sonrojo un poco

¿Otro alboroto por los chicos perfectos?_pregunto una voz atrás de nosotras

¡Hinata!_dijimos Ino y yo al mismo tiempo_¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Si , creo que llegue un poco tarde_dijo la ojiperla

No , para nada_respondi con una sonrisa sin concentrarme en los "chicos perfectos Sasuke y Freya"


End file.
